Una extraña misión
by Rx-sama
Summary: No entendía por qué tenía que comprar una cosa así, pero ni modo, ya sabía que ese sujeto era extraño y debía y tenía que cumplir con sus órdenes, aunque no quisiera.


_Hola mis amigos, pues aquí traigo otra historia un poco rara y medio absurda, pero bueno, tenía la idea en la cabeza y tenía que sacarla como fuera XD Pues eso, espero que les guste y dejen sus observaciones. _

_Besos a todos_.

* * *

**Una extraña misión**

No entendía por qué tenía que comprar una cosa así, pero ni modo, ya sabía que ese sujeto era extraño y debía y tenía que cumplir con sus órdenes, aunque no quisiera. Además, ya estaba en camino hacia el lugar en dónde su dignidad, quedaría por los suelos. Miró los distintos establecimientos en busca del producto que Kakashi – Sensei le mandó a comprar, sin hallar el indicado. _Es una misión sencilla_, dijo tranquilo, como si nada, y sin comprender por qué su maestro necesitaba de tal artículo. Al fin encontró una farmacia, pero no entró en ella – a pesar de qué tenía claro que era quizá, el único lugar en dónde lo encontraría -, ya que la vergüenza sería aplastante si las personas que pasaran por allí, le vieran comprando semejante producto.

- _¡Que humillante!  
_  
Era inaceptable que él, Sasuke Uchiha, se ocupara de nimiedades. ¡Tenía una venganza que consumar por amor al prójimo! Era necesario seguir con el entrenamiento. ¿Por qué Hatake no envió a Naruto? Estaba seguro de que él aceptaría, a regañadientes, pero lo haría con tal de hacer algo.

- _¿Te acompaño, Sasuke? _ – preguntó la chica, esperanzada en que por primera vez el Uchiha le dijera que sí, aunque no sabía qué era lo que haría. Solo deseaba pasar su día libre junto a él.

Quiso aceptar la propuesta de su compañera de equipo, y quizá pasarle a ella tal obligación, a sabiendas de que seguramente intentaría un acercamiento más allá del profesional. Pero desistió. Kakashi había sido bien explícito:_ Solo tú puedes encargarte de esto, Sasuke._ No, no podía dejar que Sakura lo acompañara, o seguro toda la aldea se enteraría y el poco orgullo que le quedaría luego de hacer su encomienda, se esfumaría como vapor de agua hirviente. Un _NO_ serio, sensual y en voz firme dejó claro a la de ojos verdes que debía alejarse.

- _Tengo algunos asuntos qué hacer, Sasuke. Por eso te lo encargo –  
_  
Agregó el Jounin, sonriendo y posando una mano sobre el oscuro y alborotado cabello de su discípulo. Quiso refutar, pero el hombre desapareció como lo suele hacer siempre, y sin darle chance siquiera a preguntarle en qué sitio podría adquirir el producto en cuestión – que tampoco era muy difícil de deducir -, y mucho menos, por qué quería obtener algo así. Bufó, confundido ante el pedido que hizo su Sensei.

- _Debe tener novia, supongo -_

Se fue de allí, irritado y con ganas de mandar al nabo la misión. No, ni siquiera podía llamarse así, era inaudito que un adulto como él no se encargara de comprar algo que… no quería pensar cómo lo iba usar, o con quién, pero el punto era que él no tenía por qué cumplir con tal mandado tan extraño y absurdo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y trató de concentrarse: entraría a la farmacia, compraría eso, se lo entregaría a Kakashi y asunto solucionado. ¿Pero y si lo veían? _Eres un maldito desgraciado_, pensó mientras intentaba entrar al establecimiento en cuestión.

-_ ¿Puedo ayudarlo, joven? – _

La voz amable de una dama tras el aparador de vidrio le advirtió que su presencia había sido descubierta ¡Mierda! Tantos años de entrenamiento como Ninja no habían servido para nada, o tal vez, su nerviosismo fue tal que sus pasos erráticos avisaban a todo el mundo que trataba, sin éxito, de entrar al bendito expendio de medicamentos y… otras cosas. Devolvió la mirada a la chica, quien extrañada y algo emocionada, lo invitó a pasar un par de veces. Él, aún en la entrada, se encontraba en trance, debatiendo consigo mismo si debía pasar, o salir corriendo.

-_ Entraré_ – Dijo para sí mismo, decidido – _No debe ser tan difícil._

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos en un intento por tomar coraje de dónde no había, y entró sin mirar. Puso en alerta entonces su sentido de la audición, reparando – gracias a Dios – que no había nadie a excepción de la chica recepcionista, y él. Se acercó un poco, a pasos lentos y pesados, abriendo paulatinamente sus obsidianas aterradas y curiosas. ¿Curiosas? Sí, no iba a mentirse, sintió cierta atracción e interés desde que escuchó de Hatake aquella palabra que, extrañamente, se le hizo un poco familiar. Luego, recordó. Su rostro pálido se ruborizó a más no poder al saber que ese producto lo usaban ciertos actores, pero no cualquier tipo de actores.

- _¡Actores pornográficos! –_ caviló apretando con su dedo pulgar e índice la pequeña arruga que tenía en su entrecejo, al acordarse de la pequeña colección de películas que tenía escondidas bajo su colchón.

Sabía para qué servía aquello, no era ingenuo, y tampoco le sorprendía, pero le molestaba sobremanera que su maestro se aprovechara de su buena fe; además, estaba alarmado, ya que le excitaba e intrigaba en cierta forma que su Sensei, pensara en usar ese producto peculiar y resbaloso. _Que tontería_, dijo en voz alta, haciendo que la vendedora se extrañara aún más ante su actitud tan inconfundible. Sonrió, de alguna forma imaginó lo que el chico había ido a comprar.

Sasuke se acercó otro poco, hasta quedar frente a la linda y encantadora mujer, procurando que ella y solo ella, escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Volvió a mirar todo el lugar, previniendo que nadie estuviera husmeando por allí. Suspiró tranquilo de nuevo, al no observar a nadie cerca. Apoyó sus manos en el vidrio, tratando de aparentar seriedad y entereza, antes de notar que la vendedora señalaba un pequeño letrero encima del aparador, que decía: _"No apoyar manos ni brazos sobre el cristal"_ ¡Joder! De su dignidad no quedaría nada después de haber cumplido con esa misión.

-_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?_ – preguntó la muchacha de nuevo, atenta y sonriente.

- _¿Tiene… lu…? _- intentó decirlo, pero la lengua y su cerebro no coordinaban.

-_ ¿Cómo?_ – inquirió, confundida.

Sasuke volvió a tomar aire. Le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó. Miró por encima del hombro de la mujer y como si lo hubiera estado llamando, el frasco yacía en un estante justo detrás de la dama.

-_ Disculpe, ¿Está usted bien? _– preguntó la chica asustada por la expresión del azabache, quien se volvió más pálido al tener a su alcance el objeto de su búsqueda.

_¿Y si lo robo?_ Se dijo para sí en un intento desesperado por salir del problema, pero sobretodo, por espabilar los tantos pensamientos morbosos que de repente, azotaron su joven y curiosa mente; pensamientos raros e imposibles: con Naruto, con Sakura y con… Kakashi-sensei.

_Con tal de usarlo no me importaría quién fuera._

Trató de no ruborizarse, ya que era señal inequívoca de debilidad o confusión, un insulto a su orgullo como Uchiha; pero la situación se tornó tan repentinamente calurosa y provocadora que no podía, o quizá no quería, salir de aquel letargo en el que entró temporalmente. Otro llamado de la vendedora, un poco irritada por su titubeo, le hizo prestar atención de nuevo a su entorno, aunque en realidad, desde que entró siempre estuvo distraído.

-_ Si no va a decir nada, por favor, retírese joven _– espetó en un tono serio que advirtió al menor que debía ser conciso y directo.

- _Está bien _– dijo, un poco más tranquilo –_Por favor, un frasco de lubricante_ – pidió al fin.

La chica, sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y tomó del estante tres frascos del susodicho líquido. Los puso sobre la mesa, ante un sorprendido Sasuke. Él solo pidió uno, ¿Por qué traía tres?

- _Solo necesito uno _– informó serio, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y conocimiento.

- _Lo sé _– dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – _Es solo que hay de varios tipos. Dígame, ¿Cuál desea? Hay de sabores, a base de agua y a base de aceite._

¿De sabores? ¿Eso se comía? Kakashi no le había especificado nada; solo le dijo: _Compra lubricante_, y se fue. Además, sabía que los fulanos actores solían colocarlo sobre sus penes antes de realizar la penetración, lo había visto varias veces en algunas de las películas que tenía. Por lógica, debían servir para facilitar la acción sexual. Pero no sabía que se podían comer y mucho menos que venían hechos de agua o de aceite. _Tal vez el de aceite sirva para que mi Jutsu bola de fuego sea más fuerte y tenga mejor alcance_, pensó, en un intento fallido por escapar de la bochornosa escena. La mujer, un poco impaciente ya, le explicó.

-_ Si vas a usarlo para penetrar_ – Sasuke se atragantó con su saliva al escuchar eso – _es mejor que lleves el lubricante a base de agua. Es más seguro y eficaz –_ agregó.

El solo asintió, avergonzado y atento a la información recibida.

-_ El de sabores solo se usa cuando das masajes a tu pareja, y entre los besos vas consumiendo el producto. Son muy ricos, saben a fruta _– prosiguió, guiñándole un ojo al aturdido Uchiha que parecía, explotaría en cualquier momento por la vergüenza.

- _¿Y el de aceite? –_ interrogó, curioso. Si ya estaba ahí, saciaría su sed de conocimiento erótico. Se suponía que era la bomba sexy de la aldea después de todo; tenía que saber de estas cosas, ya estaba en edad.

- _Ese no te lo recomiendo, ya que corroe el látex del condón y puede romperse con la fricción_ – respondió, segura y profesional.  
_  
Mierda, adiós nueva versión mejorada del Jutsu bola de fuego.  
_  
-_ ¿Condón? -_

- Vas a llevar uno ¿Verdad? Recuerda que debes practicar sexo seguro, Sasuke –

La muchacha contenta y a punto de una hemorragia nasal, le entregó a su ídolo y amor platónico las cosas que solicitó: un frasco de lubricante a base de agua y dos condones. ¿Dos? Uno sería para su Sensei, para que dejara de ser un irresponsable y comenzara a practicar el sexo seguro, y el otro… bueno, el otro sería para él.

Salió de allí luego de pagar: apresurado, asustado y apenado a más no poder. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa así, y ahora estaba seguro que de su dignidad, y de su orgullo no quedaría ni la sombra, puesto que la fulana vendedora era la presidenta de su Club de Fans, y era más que obvio, que toda la aldea se enteraría de sus nuevas_ "prácticas seguras". _

Que conveniente.

- _ Pensé que era Sakura _- se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría hacia el lugar en dónde le entregaría las cosas a Kakashi.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al sitio indicado, pero como cosa extraña él aún no había llegado.

- _Es un irresponsable y un cobarde –  
_  
Estaba molesto, y no era para menos. Pero de alguna forma su curiosidad podía más que su rabia. Como por ejemplo ¿Con quién usaría el lubricante su Sensei? Ciertamente, imaginarlo en esa pose de macho encendía en él un no se qué que le agradaba y disgustaba a la vez. No negaba que en ocasiones imaginaba como dominaba a Naruto, y no precisamente en batallas de entrenamiento; haciéndolo gemir y delirar mientras él lo embestía con energía._ Por lo menos el condón me puede servir para algo_, sonrió ante la cavilación tan descarada. Nunca antes lo había considerado como factible, pero podía suceder. A fin de cuentas, todo era posible si se trataba de un Uchiha; por eso eran unos cabrones, tal como Itachi. Volvió a imaginar a Kakashi, desnudo y colocando sobre su erguido pene, el preservativo rociado con lubricante, listo para entrar aventurero en alguna cueva que necesitara de intromisión. Un momento ¿Cuevas? ¿Sería con mujeres o…?

- _…suke, ¡Sasuke! – _llamó el maestro con fuerza al notar la distracción de su discípulo.

- _Ka… Kakashi – sensei, ¿Desde cuando…?_ – su voz ronca le hizo estremecer, pero, enfrentando lo contrario, su recién nacida erección no cedió ante el susto.

-_ Hace un momento, no te preocupes. Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Compraste lo que te dije? _– inquirió burlón, como siempre.

-_ Sí, aquí está_ – respondió sereno, aunque levemente ruborizado.

Kakashi tomó la bolsa y sacó de allí el frasco de lubricante.

-_ ¿Qué esto?_ – preguntó mirando extrañado al Uchiha.

-_ ¿Cómo que qué es? Lo que me encomendó_ – dijo, irritado y a punto de mandarlo a la mierda.

-_ Lubricante a base de agua **Total Ninja Pleasure**_ – pronunció en voz baja, para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza – _Te dije que compraras SUAVIZANTE, no LUBRICANTE.  
_  
¿Cómo era la cosa? ¿Suavizante? ¿Cómo era posible una confusión así? De suavizante a lubricante hay una diferencia enorme y no… no era posible que haya escuchado mal ¿O sí?

- _Tranquilo, estas cosas pasan _– dijo Hatake, templado y procurando intimidar al chico – _Vaya, que atento, además trajiste un condón, el paquete completo. Bueno, gracias de todas formas, Sasuke. No me servirán para lavar la ropa, pero siempre es bueno tener un respaldo_ – emitió una carcajada que intensificó el tic que tenía el chico en su ojo izquierdo.

- _Espere un minuto Kakashi – sensei, esto debe ser una broma. Tuve que rebajarme a comprar esas cosas y… _- se detuvo, quiso decir algo más, pero no debía -_ ¿Por qué no se lo pidió a Naruto, o a Sakura?_ – preguntó molesto, exigiendo una buena explicación. Su reputación quedó por los suelos y todo era por culpa del perezoso e insensato de su maestro.

El otro, que no aguantaba las ganas de reír ante la situación tan inusual, prosiguió con la explicación.

- _Primero, le dije a Naruto, pero se quejó de que nunca le asignábamos misiones dignas de su poder, así que lo mandé mejor a recoger la caca de perros en el parque de la aldea como trabajo social _– dijo llevando una mano hacia su nuca y riendo suavemente – _Y cuando le dije a Sakura… bueno…  
_  
- **_Es un irresponsable Kakashi – sensei, haga usted mismo sus compras y déjeme en paz en mi día libre_** – le había dicho la chica, grosera y gritona como ella sola podía serlo.

Sasuke, aturdido y extrañado aún ante tal cosa, no podía salir de su asombro. Es decir ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar cuando sus compañeros se negaron? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber escuchado mal? Bendito compromiso, es algo que acompañaría a un Uchiha hasta su tumba. De nuevo, no entendía cómo pudo haber confundido un SUAVIZANTE de telas, con un LUBRICANTE de ese tipo.

_Soy un pervertido_, pensó mientras sonreía, sin vergüenza.

Recordó entonces que lubricantes existen de muchos tipos, no solo se usan para el sexo; reconociendo pues que vio y oyó, lo que quería ver y escuchar. Así de simple y de complicado.

- _En fin, Sasuke, no te mortifiques. Esto puede pasarle a cualquiera_ – volvió a repetir en un intento por calmar al chico, sin dejar de posar su mirada sobre algo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa depravada. Agradeció entonces, que estuviera cubierta bajo esa máscara que nunca se quitaba.

-_ Tsk_ – su orgullo estaba dolido, pero por alguna razón, todo le resultó más divertido de lo que pensó –_ Me voy_ – espetó serio y aparentemente irritado.

El chico se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de notar que su maestro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_Qué descarado.  
_  
-_ ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi – Sensei? _– dijo en un tono de voz sensual y descarado que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

- _No, nada _– manifestó él, cambiando igualmente el tono por uno más masculino – _Es solo que…_ – prosiguió – _podemos usar esto cuando quieras, Sasuke. Sería una sesión de entrenamiento privada ¿Qué dices?  
_  
El chico, sin pizca de asombro volvió a encarar a su sexy Sensei. Quizá no era el más delicado, pero al menos iba directo al grano y sabía lo que quería, justo como él. ¡Al diablo! Ya había comprado el dichoso lubricante y tenía que aprovecharlo, además, de seguro ver a su Sensei poniéndose el condón, sería lo más excitante que vería en su puta vida.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Pues espero que sí y si no... pues ni modo XD Gracias a todos los que han leído y espero sus comentarios._


End file.
